


【kkh】酒精析出草莓

by ikutat0ma



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma
Summary: k/t很雷，有切黑，骨科，年龄操作以及一方是高中生。写个爽，雷完人就跑。





	【kkh】酒精析出草莓

**Author's Note:**

> k/t  
很雷，有切黑，骨科，年龄操作以及一方是高中生。  
写个爽，雷完人就跑。

酒精析出草莓

二十岁的堂本光一的心底有个秘密，他已经选择保持缄默了好多年。  
藏在心底里喜欢的人谁还没有一个呢，放在深海中的宝箱写着那个孩子的姓名，一举一动都把人心脏牵出来一样，胸口一阵酸痛起来。他知道他不能说，说出来已经不是一般的严重了。学校里那些已成年或者是即将成年的毛头小子表白失败了就会躲去打电动或者是喝个通宵，没几天就又嬉皮笑脸起来了。他知道他不能这样，暗恋的对象太过于危险，再靠近一点就会让他的人生亮起红灯。  
爱上自己的弟弟这种事情，还是藏得滴水不漏比较好。他的常识是这样告诉他的，堂本光一对他的常识表示赞同，尽管他明明白白的知道连一句“多谢”都不会得到。  
堂本光一坐在自修室里面，面对着临街的落地窗，把笔记本摊在桌子上，自动铅笔在网格纸上滑动。后面一群工程系的姑娘雀儿一样叽叽喳喳地摆弄着电脑，一个戴着眼镜的男学生叹了一口气，颇为懊恼地一边用手在半空比划一边拎起背包。看起来是死线都快到了。堂本光一叹了一口气，垂下头用直尺压着笔记本，把被涂画得让他烦闷的稿纸撕下来扔在一边。后边的姑娘们好像注意到了什么，一下子压低了声音。  
他把铅笔重新抵在稿纸上，突然视线被遮挡住，温热的触感和背后受到的压力让他手臂一僵，铅笔芯随着细小的声响也断裂了。堂本光一在十七岁的时候曾经不相信人有“体香”这种东西，但是他确确实实感受到从背上那具躯体散发的气味充满了他的鼻腔，无法描述，或许是大把的草莓和苹果还有叫不出名字的热带水果混杂在一起，和一勺混杂着香草籽的奶味冰淇淋在搅拌机里面变成酸甜的奶昔。  
也许是荷尔蒙在作怪。堂本光一抬手把那一双覆在他眼前的手握住，转头去看着伏在他背上的少年。他还穿着高中的制式校服，脚边的包靠在鞋子上，吉他也不知道为什么倚在凳子上了。少年笑嘻嘻的，咧着嘴说光一哥哥我来了，胸前的名牌别针上堂本两个字闪闪发光。那孩子懂事得很，入学的时候把刚刚进入大学的堂本光一留下的名牌讨来继续用了。反正字都是一样的。他捧着已经有着些许划痕的名牌看着光一，眼睛里关着闪闪发亮的一颗星星。光一的喉咙口最终还是刺痛了一下。  
堂本光一喜欢草莓。一大把吸收了冷风和阳光的草莓在口中迸开的汁水让他兴奋。  
“刚？怎么过来了？”他试探着开口。  
“我还是逃出来了……”被唤作刚的男孩子叹了口气，“家里还是想让我和优秀的哥哥一样的。光一哥，你说我还能继续画画吗？”他敲了敲光一的脑袋，眼角弯起来睫毛都在微微颤抖。“都怪你让我在家里待不下去啦，今天就住在光一哥家里了！”明明是有点无理取闹的要求，撒娇的语气却让人心软。姑且是应承下来，堂本光一颇有些垂头丧气地站起身带着男孩往家走。其实是紧张吧。他的常识这样说。  
滚开。堂本光一痛斥了一番他的常识。  
堂本刚先他一步，灵巧的小动物一般窜进公寓的玄关，把皮鞋脱下来摆好。还是那种讨厌的微笑，让人无法拒绝他的要求的那种，蜜糖一样的，把堂本光一包裹住的黏糊糊的声音。先去洗澡。先去洗澡。他把这句话嚼了一遍又一遍，顺手把冰箱里的啤酒往储物室腾了腾。  
浴室里的水声夹杂着年轻男孩稍显稚嫩的小调传到他耳朵里，鼓膜震动着把他心上的尤克里里的弦拨得乱七八糟发响。以至于堂本刚套着一件宽大的T恤，连睡裤都没穿，从浴室冒出头的时候堂本光一僵硬地别过了头。这孩子还大摇大摆晃着两条白生生的大腿从冰箱里找牛奶，也没点自觉。少年纤细过分的躯体被薄薄的灰色布料罩在里面，后颈的绒毛都是柔软的。他的眼睛像是三月里对着柳枝垂头的幼鹿，脸颊充盈饱满着夏日的艳阳天。  
一般的兄弟也不会需要这种自觉。罪恶感积攒成了水晶球里面厚厚的一层雪花。

堂本光一有点愣神。眼睛失去焦点一样望着橘黄色的冰箱灯的光芒。突然感觉嘴唇被柔软湿润，带着草莓牛奶的甜味的另一个人的嘴唇贴紧。他才回过神推开堂本刚，看到少年眼里的光芒变了样，像是白矮星发出的炫目的光，被喷雾器淋湿了蒙上一层水汽。  
堂本刚脸上的笑容变得暧昧不清，仍旧是无辜纯良的模样，粉红色的嘴唇碰到一起又张开。“光一哥，你很喜欢我？”哪像是幼鹿，倒是地狱里的恶魔来人间走了一遭。柔软的唇瓣又把堂本光一那个不字堵在嘴里，舌头伸进口腔挑逗的技巧青涩又诱人。“我也喜欢哥哥，带我逃走吧。”堂本刚的嘴唇蠕动了几下，声音不大却是平稳的语气。  
“带我逃走。”  
他又重复了一遍，倾身慢慢倒在光一的怀里。“哥哥硬了。”带着戏谑意味的气若游丝，手指攀上光一的腿根，修剪整齐的指甲隔着裤子刮擦，“刚刚在浴室，用了一下润滑剂。很辛苦。”他喘着气，努力让自己笑得再夸张一点。“直接进来呢……也不是不可唔！？”挑拨的话语还没结束，乳首就被带着薄茧的手指捻住，手臂伸进衣服下摆的动作正好把他柔软的腹部暴露在外面。堂本刚最终还是只停滞了一瞬，手指大胆地把兄长的裤子解开，握着性器轻轻套弄。他伸出了舌尖，低下头张口含住前端舔弄。堂本光一注意到了他皱了眉头，刚想制止，堂本刚竟然开始吸吮，说不上有章法，但是红着的眼角是枝繁叶茂的梅花树一样的绝色。  
当然是不肯让心爱的弟弟受委屈，堂本光一也没有这么大能耐忍住多年积蓄的感情，只是岩浆一样让他浑身灼烧起来。身体一轻，被抱起来放在了腿上。少年会意，很懂事地自己扶着性器坐上去。异物进入的感觉并不好受，肠壁都被撑开，疼的他眼角硬是挤出一滴眼泪。强忍着哭腔大口喘息，缓缓的扭腰。失去支撑点只好双手环着最好的哥哥的肩头，半天也舍不得一口咬上去。“已经不能回头了……哥随便怎么对待我都好。”  
明显感到抱着自己的人情绪的波动，被按在床上架起腿侵犯的时候也不觉得意外，倒是迎合的态势，像是真正的爱侣。  
性器在后穴抽插带出润滑剂发出的淫靡水声倒像是信号，跨过红线的发令枪。接下来只有更加疯狂和覆水难收。肉体碰撞的声音和喘息和轻声尖叫，体液糅杂和饱含脏污感情的融化的吻。从唇齿相交到灵魂肉体都在此交融。  
少年高高仰起的头颅是雕琢精细的艺术品，汗水滑过才发育没多久的喉结。能够爱抚吮吸的地方都是深深浅浅暧昧的红色，他的肩头和大腿杏子一样的可口多汁。  
他的小刚再也不是那样遥远，他的小刚化身为蛇信子的低语，占有的欲望把他和自己紧紧地缠在一起。  
“哥，不要想离开我。”他是那样说的。


End file.
